It is well known that meat cuts are often tough, in some cases so tough as to make them difficult to cut and virtually impossible to chew. Although chemicals, e.g. certain enzymes, have been employed to soften or partially dissolve the tough tissues, there are objections in some quarters to the use of such chemicals. Mechanical tenderizing is known in which the meat cut is subjected to pounding or beating by mallet-like instruments or is pressed by interfitting dies, as in making "cube" steaks. In still other cases, piercing elements of various shapes have been forced into the meat, thus severing or breaking meat tissues and making it easier to cut and/or chew. While the last-mentioned procedure can be particularly effective, in most instances the mechanisms for effectively carrying out the procedure have been large and expensive and, therefore, suitable only for use by a meat packer or wholesaler, or in a restaurant. Small machines for this purpose, suitable for household use, have existed but in general they have been relatively ineffective and/or difficult to maintain in sanitary condition.